I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to horses of the type used for supporting lateral members, such as planks and the like, to provide an elevated platform, and the present invention refers more particularly to a horse of the type which is collapsible or foldable for storage and transportation.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The provision of telescoping horizontally extending support members, such as a stringer in a sawhorse, is known and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 812,344 issued Feb. 13, 1906, to Howser. This patent discloses a support having two horizontal members that are telescopically arranged so as to vary the overall length of the support. Hollow sleeves are provided at the upper ends of a plurality of legs which are disposed around the ends of the two telescoping horizontal members and secured thereto by suitable fastening means. Braces are provided at the bottom ends of adjacent pairs of legs for support. A similar sawhorse or support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,746 issued on Sept. 15, 1964, to Juculano. The sawhorse disclosed in this patent has legs which are attached to a horizontal tubular member by means of hollow sleeves mounted at the top end of each leg. A chain is used to limit the outward swinging or extension of the adjacent legs. The use of a chain is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,158 issued on Aug. 18, 1959, to Ditter.
III. Prior Art Statement
In the opinion of the applicant and applicant's attorney, the above-mentioned prior art represents the most relevant prior art of which applicant and applicant's attorney are aware.